


Seven Minutes

by c00kie



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Love/Hate, Multi, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5399126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c00kie/pseuds/c00kie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leslie's on her third cookie when someone shouts they're about to play Spin the Bottle. -In which a party at Donna's leads to kissing, confusion and sex, not in that particular order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> more smutmas fic! I hope you enjoy!

Leslie's on her third cookie when someone shouts they're about to play Spin the Bottle. She barely has time to take another bite when Ann grabs her arm and pulls her to the center of the room, where a large group is starting to gather.

She sighs and takes a seat on the carpet. None of the boys are what Leslie would deem as kissing materials. Tom is like her little sister, Jean Ralphio's gross, Garry is just a huge no and Ben is a jerk.  

That leaves Joe, Andy and Chris. She supposes kissing them wouldn't be so bad. They're good looking and nice.  And if she didn't know her friends have crushes on them, she'd actually feel better about the whole thing.

"I'll go first!" Mona Lisa squeals as the bottle spins, stopping in front of her brother's shoe.

"You can spin again," Ann says, but it's too late, Mona Lisa is already kissing Jean Ralphio and it's not something Leslie's going to unsee for a very long time.

"Well, that was unpleasant," Ben says, and even though she usually makes a point of disagreeing with him, Leslie has to agree. She doesn't tell him that though.

One by one, they take turns spinning the bottle, kissing each other. When it's her turn, the bottle lands on April, who tastes like a mixture of Dr. Pepper and sour apple bubble gum. It's not an earth shattering kiss, but it's comfortable and while a couple of the guys leer, Leslie feels a lot better about kissing her friend than she is about kissing someone like Jean Ralphio.

When Ben spins, the bottle lands between Leslie and Ann's toes. She freezes, unsure of what to do. Her instinct is to pull her foot back of push the bottle closer to Ann, but she doesn't want to subject her very best friend in the world to kissing Ben.

But before Leslie can take one for the team, Ann springs up and goes over to Ben, planting a swift kiss on his lips before he can respond.

Leslie's not sure, but she thinks she sees Ben start to kiss back.  When Ann sits back down next to her, it's all Leslie can do not to pull Ann aside and ask her if this means Ann likes him, or if Ben likes her, or how long has she wanted to kiss Ben or if there's anything else she should know.

"This is boring," Mona Lisa whines. "I wanna play Seven Minutes in Heaven." She sings in heaven, making the words eight syllables long.

Even though Leslie agrees on a fundamental level the game is getting a little boring, the thought of spending seven minutes alone with someone, even one of her friends, terrifies her. A quick kiss is one thing, but making out is another.

But everyone else agrees with Mona Lisa, and with Donna's stipulation that the Sapersteins are not allowed to do anything with each other.

Garry goes, and Leslie prays it doesn't land on her. It stops at Gayle, who claps and bounces in her seat before standing up.

"Where should we go?"

Donna sighs. "My room, I guess." Adding a stern, "Don't mess my sheets."

Gayle takes Garry's shaking hand and leads him upstairs.

While they're gone, Leslie finds herself watching Ben. He's staring at the floor, picking at a loose thread on his jeans. Every once in awhile he will look up at the stairs. Their eyes will catch and he will glare at her, but say nothing.

Gayle and Garry come back moments later. Gayle's smiling and Garry looks stunned, as if he can't quite believe whatever went on in Donna's room actually happened.

From the expressions on their friends faces, none of them can believe it either.

"Your turn, Ann."

Ann takes a deep breath and reaches to spin the bottle. Leslie prays it lands on Chris, but it lands on Andy.

"Yeah A-Cakes!"

April smacks his shoulder. "No."

"I agree," Ann says, "I want a do-over."

Rationally, Leslie knows the reason Ann wants a do over is because Andy's her ex and she considers April a friend and doesn't want to do anything that will upset her, but she can't help but wonder why she didn't demand a do over with Ben.

This time the bottle lands on Mona Lisa, who looks Ann up and down and says, "Yeah, okay."

Leslie's not sure if this is better or worse than Andy.

She glances over at Gayle, who smiles back at her. She looks down to see her holding hands with Garry.

"I need a cookie," Leslie declares, standing up to stretch her legs. She goes into the kitchen, not only to get a cookie, but to have a moment alone.

"How many of those have you had?" Ben asks, opening the fridge and taking out a can of Diet Pepsi.

"Why do you care?" Leslie replies, taking two more just out of spite. Ben shakes his head and mutters something under his breath, but she ignores it as she gets a bottle of iced tea.

"Time's up!" Donna shouts.

Ann is completely disheveled when she and Mona Lisa get back.

"Are you okay?" Leslie whispers.

Ann squeezes her hand. "Yeah. I'm cool."

It's her turn next. Leslie shakes off her feeling of dread and spins the bottle.

It lands on Garry.

Leslie wants to demand a do over, but Gayle's patting his back and encouraging him to go, so she doesn't really have a choice.

Besides, it's not like she has to make out with him.

Also, Ben declaring the game, "Stupid," only spurs her further.

She's been in Donna's room dozens of times but she still pretends to look around. The bed is messed up, several of her cherished bottles of expensive lotions have been knocked to the floor. Leslie sets out to clean it up.

"We don't have to do anything."

"We're not," Leslie snaps, instantly feeling bad about it. "Sorry, Garry."

Garry just smiles back and helps Leslie make the bed.

"So," she says for lack of anything better to say to him, "You and Gayle, huh?"

Garry's ears turn bright red. "She's very nice. And very pretty."

Leslie tucks the sheet in. "What about Ben?"

"Ben?"

"Yeah. I mean, he likes her, right? He talks about how pretty she is all the time."

"Oh." Garry shrugs. "I don't think he actually likes her though."

"Maybe," Leslie says, sitting on the bed. "But maybe he doesn't want to hurt your feelings."

Garry sits next to her. "I doubt it. I mean, he's said she's pretty but he also talks about how pretty you are too."

"He does what?"

"Oh geez," Garry says, sighing. "I wasn't supposed to tell you that."

"No, Garry. You are absolutely supposed to tell me that. Tell me what he said, exactly."

"Which time?" Garry asks.

Leslie stares at him, unable to come to grips with her own emotions. Ben's talked about how pretty she is. Multiple times.

She doesn't know how to feel.

"It's usually stuff about how you're cute, but a pain in the ass. Oh and one time Tom asked everyone who we'd like to snuggle like bunnies with and he said no one, but I saw him look over at you."

"Oh. Wow."

"Yeah, so I don't think you have to worry about him liking Gayle."

"I'm not!" Leslie says, "I don't care. I was worried about you."

"Gee, thanks."

Leslie sighs and falls back on the bed until Donna calls time.

When they go back down to the living room, most of the people playing have dispersed, leaving just Donna, Joe, Ann, Chris, Ben and Tom.

Gayle takes Garry and says something about how they're going to take a walk. Ben doesn't watch them leave. He doesn't do anything except pick at the loose thread on his jeans.

Joe spins and it lands on himself. "So, am I supposed to kiss myself or-"

"Spin again," Donna says, leaning forward. He nods and takes the bottle, spinning it until it stops at Chris.

"Well I don't know if that's better or worse."

"You could just kiss," Ann says.

"Oh yes, I like that," Donna agrees, nodding her head emphatically.

"Wait," Leslie says, "Does this mean we get to choose what we do?"

"I still don't know why we're playing this anymore."

"If you don't want to play, you don't have to," Leslie snaps at Ben.

He just smirks at her. "Oh, I'm not going anywhere, sweetheart."

While Chris and Joe kiss for a few seconds, Leslie wonders what he means by that. She imagines it means he's staying until it's his turn and he gets to go upstairs with someone. And while it's not out of the question that he would want to make out with one of the guys, she imagines it's one of the girls. Gayle's no longer playing so it can't be her, otherwise he'd quit already, it could be Donna but they've always just been friends. He did start to kiss Ann back, so it could be her.

This time, when Ben spins the bottle, there is absolutely not mistaking where it lands. It points directly to Leslie.

"Come on, Knope," he says, walking past her.

She starts to follow, only to remember the new rules. "Wait! I thought we got to choose."

"We do, and I am choosing upstairs."

"Well, maybe I don't want to." Leslie crosses her arms, feeling defiant despite the way Ben's staring her down.

Ben walks back over to her, stopping when he's just inches away from her. His eyes are warm and deep and make her think of brownies and she can smell cinnamon on his breath.

He cups her face and kisses her, slow and precise, like he's being overly careful.

She wishes he would just let go.

But he doesn't let go. He just pulls away and says, "I'm done," just as Leslie shouts they're going upstairs. He stares at her, his expression changing so much she doesn't know how he's feeling, but he grabs her hands and pulls her in the direction of the stairs.

As soon as they're in Donna's room, Ben kisses her again. This time harder, but no less precise. He kisses her like he knows how to kiss her already, like he's practiced or given it a lot of thought.

They fall on the bed and his hand skims up her side, grabbing her breast, rolling it in his hands. His teeth find the skin on her neck, and when she responds, he does it again.

She can't let him get away with that. So, she pulls his shirt up, scratching his back on the way. Once the shirt is off, Leslie pushes him over and straddles him.

He actually has a really nice chest and a very cute tummy.

"What are you planning on doing there, Knope?"

Leslie grinds down on his erection. She's overcome by both how big it feels, and the moan he makes when she does it. So, she does it again, and again, until he grabs her wrists and forces her to stop.

She never thought she would having sex with Ben Wyatt, but the night has already been one weird thing after another, this is just the topper on the cake.  

"I'm on the pill," she says when he says he doesn't have a condom.

Ben mutters a, "Thank God," and after that there's no pretext. She just pushes his jeans and boxers down and he pulls down her pants and then she takes him into her hand, feeling it pulse against her palm before she sinks down on it.

He sits up and kisses her, his hand gripping the base of her hair as he thrusts up into her. She rocks against him, closing her eyes at the way the friction creates little fire storms in her body.

"I got you," he says, "Let go."

It's so typical of him, to think he can tell her what to do. She opens her mouth to argue, but her own body betrays her.

In the distance, someone yells time, but Leslie ignores it, chasing down the feeling that's spiraling through her body.

When it's over, she falls forward to rest her face in the crook of his neck. He smells like sweat, tastes like salt, but she likes it.

He rolls her over and with a few deep thrusts that make her come again, it's over.

Ben kisses her forehead, then her lips and then he pulls out and sits up, offering her his hand. She takes it, lets him pull her up, even though she has a million questions.

"You kissed Ann."

"To make you jealous."

Well then. She considers everything, from Ann and Ben kissing to Garry saying Ben likes her to her own feelings about him, which are admittedly still very complicated.

"You could have just said something, you know."

Ben rolls his eyes. "You're always mean to me."

"I am not mean to you," Leslie argues, but he raises an eyebrow and she remembers every time she's been mean to him, which is almost every single time they've been in the same room together. "Oh. I'm sorry."

He shrugs, smirking a little. "It's okay. I got you now."

Leslie wants to tell him it's presumptuous for him to just assume that just because they had sex that they're together, but then his hands are in her hair again and his lips are on hers and she figures she can let him be right this one time.

 

 


End file.
